The Rock Stars
by aj173682
Summary: 5 girls who are childhood best friends form a rock band and became professional's
1. chapter 1

**Okay I wrote this story because of the story The Band is with Meby corsetobsession. its a great one you guys should check it out. Well here is chapter one of the Rock Stars**

15 Years ago

Seven year old Sakura walks into her parents small house after getting off the bus. She runs to her mother

"Hey mom guess what" Sakura asks.

"What is it baby" Sakura's mother asked.

"I got invited to Ino's slumber party. She says I have to bring music something really different then we normally listen to. Something really cool. Something kids are age don't listen too" Sakura said.

Sakura's mother thought about it for a minute then when in too the living and pulled a CD case for her collection and handed it to Sakura.

"This will live up your sleep over trust me" she smirked.

Sakura smiled " thanks mommy your the best"

Later on that night Sakura was dropped off at Ino's house. She knocked on the door. Ino answered the door. Ino was a blue eyed girl with short platinum blonde hair. She had on purple sweat pants and a purple tee on.

"O good you made it Sakura. Come on up stairs to my room and you can meet the girls" Ino smiled.

"Okay lead the way" Sakura said.

They made there way up to Ino's room which was covered in purple. There Sakura saw three other girls in the room.

One had black hair tied in buns with brown eyes. She had a white long sleeve shirt with green sweat pants on.

"Hey Tenten this is Sakura" Ino said

"Hi Sakura nice to meet you"Tenten said.

The other girl had blonde hair tied in four pink tails with teal eyes in white sweat pants and a white tee shirt.

"Hey Temari this is Sakura" Ino said.

Hi Sakura how's it going" Temari asked.

"Hinata this is Sakura" Ino said.

"H-hi Sa-Sakura" Hinata said.

Sakura stood there in her pink tee and and pants with her pink hair and green eyes.

"Hi everyone" Sakura said.

They all sat in a circle around Ino's bed talking about about school and stuff when Ino turns to Sakura.

"So what did you bring for music. I hope its something good" Ino said.

"Yeah something different that all these thumb sucks don't listen to" Temari said.

"I was sure what to bring so I talked to my mom she said that this would liven up our sleep over" Sakura said.

Sakura pulled the CD out of her over night bag. The all looked at the nude baby swimming in a pool with a dollar bill. She opened the case and handed it to Ino she put it in her CD player.

The first song came on and the guitar started to play with the bass for a few notes then the drums smashed in. The song continued all 5 girls really started to get in to it.

Ino turned up the volume and they started jumping around.

"WHAT'S THIS SONG CALLED" Tenten yelled.

Sakura who had when to pick up the CD case yelled out.

"IT SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT"

"THIS IS AWESOME MUSIC SAKURA. I DONT KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT I WANT TO LEARN HOW TO PLAY THIS" Temari yelled.

Ino hit the stop button "that a great Idea lets all learn how to play instruments and maybe we can form a band" she said.

Middle school thur highschool

The girls had play around and figured out who did what in the band. Sakura was the singer and played piano. She was the singer because she had the best set of lungs and her mom had bin teaching her how to play piano since she was 5.

Temari learned how to play the guitar faster then the other girls. She also had a nack for writing so she wrote there songs

Ino also learned guitar and she could sing to so she was the back up singer.

With Temari and Ino learn lead guitar. Tenten went and learn bass guitar. Tenten learned to write music. So she would write the music for the songs Temari wrote.

Hinata really like the drums so thats what she decided on. She was great at it. Being a shy person outside of music but get her on the drums she was a different person and let emotion pour in to her drum playing.

In middle school they would play at the talent shows and at friends party's they would practice almost everyday if not together than by them selfs.

The band would play in Temari's garage on weekends to practice.

Everyone's parents liked that the girls were so dedicated to there music. Just not Hinata's father he saw it as a waste of time. But her mother kelp him away so her baby girl could go what see loved.

College

They all when to college and worked part time playing really on the weekends saving every penny they could move from there hometown of Buffalo New York to Los Angeles California. After 4 years they had 10 grand saved up. Tenten owned a van and with Ino and Temari having cars they packed up all there stuff and hit the road.

Hinata kind of ran away her father tried to make her stay but the other girls grabbed all her stuff the night before they left. But her father called the cops but she was over 18 and there was nothing they could do.

Present day Los Angeles 2017

When they got out there they bought a old fire house that was surrounded by warehouses. They moved in soon after.

The fire house was cool they each had there own room upstairs and the down stairs was the studio to practice and play for people if need be.

They need to keep money coming in for food and bills. So they all went out and got small jobs Temari and Tenten became bar tenders on the Lighting Blade. Ino worked at some flower shop downtown. Hinata and Sakura got a jobs as a waitress at Denny's.

So working part time they had money coming in the needed to play some where to start working there way up in the business.

They had been in LA for two months and no one would give them a shot to play anywhere.

Temari was bartending at the Lighting Blade when the owner Kakashi Hatake came in to talk to her.

"Hey Temari your in a band right" he asked.

"Yes I'm in a band called The Foxy why" Temari asked.

"Well in two weeks the bar is having a festival and were going to have live music from 4pm to 2am and all the bands I had cancelled and im looking for bands to play. So maybe we can set something up so I can hear you guys play and if i think your good I let you play for the festival" Kakashi said.

Temari was ecstatic " that would be great. Were having a practice tomorrow because were all off so you can come around 6 pm okay" she said.

"Sounds great Ill be there" Kakashi said.

Temari then pulled out her phone.

Temari:hey girls I mite have got us a gig.

Ino:what really.

Tenten: yeah how did you that.

Temari: Kakashi is looking for bands to play at the festival at the bar in two weeks.

Sakura: that would be great just the kind of thing we have to do.

Hinata: how do we get the the gig.

Temari: he is coming over tomorrow night to hear us play and if he likes it. We can play at the festival.

Ino: that's great.

Tenten: let's rock his socks off.

Sakura: hell yeah its about time.

Hinata: Yes this is a good thing.

Temari: Yeah will go over the set when I get home later we need to rock his world.

 **Well let me know what you think in a review or pm me.**


	2. chapter 2

**Hello everyone this story is really starting to take shape. Well here is the new** **chapter.**

The next day they all got ready for Kakashi to come watch them play. All of them had mixed feelings about it they were excited and very nervous at the same time. 6pm rolled around and he wasn't there.

After a while of waiting for him they were pissed. "The hell with him then lets just practice without him" Sakura said.

"Mite as well Hinata pick up from song 3 on the set list" Temari said.

Hinata nodded the and started smashing the drums and double bass over and over again. Then Tenten and Temari came in with there parts and Ino followed suite. They were playing fast and loud.

You could see reach one of them with laser focus but feel there passion as they played. Sakura was jumping all over head banging waiting to start singing.

This is when Kakashi came in and saw them playing he didn't say anything as just watched and listened.

Am I going insane?

My blood is boiling inside of my veins

An evil feeling attacks

My body's shaking, there's no turning back

Don't take your eyes off the trigger

I'm not to blame if your world turns to black

As your eyes start to blister

There's just no hope for our final embrace

So here we are, I'm in your head

I'm in your heart!

You were told to run away

Soak the place, and light the flame

Pay the price for your betrayal

Your betrayal, your betrayal!

I was told to stay away

Those two words I can't obey

Pay the price for your betrayal

Your betrayal, your betrayal!

Is it my turn to die?

My heart is pounding as I say goodbye

So now I dance in the flames

I love you crying and screaming my name

You said that we'd be forever

How could you kill me and lie to my face?

Now that we can't be together

There's just no hope for our final embrace

He watched the way the the Tenten held her bass it was like she held her lover. He could see the passion in her eyes and she stared at her bass watching every note she played.

He turned to Ino she was wild with her guitar. She dancing as she played. Her long platinum blonde hair was going everywhere. Her eyes were closed as she didn't miss a note. Then she screamed out in to her mic " YOUR BETRAYAL" in a deep voice.

Then he turned to Temari who was just tearing it up she played super fast. She like Tenten held her guitar like she would her lover or a child. Her hands and fingers moved to fast but everything else about her was calm.

Then turned to Hinata on drums. Her face show rage and anger. The way she attacked the drums. "Speed demon" he thought.

Then turned to Sakura as she danced and song. It just bought you in soon he wasn't watching he was listen to Sakura sing and the rest of them play.

"So here we are, I'm in your head

I'm in your heart!

You were told to run away

Soak the place, and light the flame

Pay the price for your betrayal

Your betrayal, your betrayal!

I was told to stay away

Those two words I can't obey

Pay the price for your betrayal

Your betrayal, your betrayal!

Go!

So here we are (so here we are, I'm in your head)

(I'm in your head)

I'm in your heart!

You were told to to run away

Soak the place and light the flame

Pay the price for your betrayal

Your betrayal, your betrayal!

I was told to stay away

Those two words I can't obey

Pay the price for your betrayal

Your betrayal, your betrayal!"

The song ended and all look at each other when they herd clapping. They turned to see Kakashi standing in the corner clapping for them.

"You girls kick ass I'm not going to lie that once the best live performances I've seen in 15 years" Kakashi said proudly.

"Thank you" they said.

"Sorry for my tardiness I got lost on the road of life" Kakashi said.

Temari didn't respond to her bosses comment. And asked the big question.

"Well you see how good we are do we to play in the show".

"Cutting right to the chase I like that Temari. Too answer no you don't get to play the show you are the show. I want your guys to play the whole show no one that I've seen can compare. So you guys start playing at 4pm and you can talk a 20 break every 2 hours and you guys will play till 2am.

I am confident you guys will do great so I'm play you half now half after. Here's 1 thousand now and get a thousand after. So are you in or out" Kakashi asked.

Temari looked at all the girls and they all nodded back at her.

"Deal" Temari said.

"Its been real but I got to go ill see you to at work" Kakashi said.

When Kakashi left he went to the Lighting Blade to sit in his office. As he sat in his chair he pulled out a. Small orange book. When he was tackled to the floor.

"Anko do you need to do this to me everytime i try and read" Kakashi asked.

Sitting on top of him was a woman in black leather pants and matching low cut leather top with purple hair.

"Yes Kakashi I do. So did you find bands for the festival" Anko asked.

"I found one band there good tho. I haven't seen a band perform like that in 15 years. I think they can go places" Kakashi said.

"Really they must have made a real impression on you because you dont like anybody really" Anko smirked.

"That they did now can you get off of me what would people say if they saw us like this" Kakashi said.

"They would think I finally made a man out of you" Anko laughed.

"Your not funny Anko" Kakashi said.

Anko finally got off and said " spoiled sport you need to find a woman"

Kakashi shook his head" Anko I'm fine. I don't need anything. I know its bin a while since I dated anyone but really I'm okay" Kakashi said.

"Okay you know I'm just looking out for you. I really care about you. You been my friend almost my hole life. I just want you to be happy" Anko said sadly.

She held out her hand to help him up. When he was up on his feet he looked in the eyes. He saw something in her eyes. But he didn't say anything about it. "Thank you Anko you are my best friend I've know you since I was was 5 years old. My life wouldn't be the same with out you. But I'm telling you I'm fine okay" Kakashi said.

"Okay whatever you say" Anko shook her head and left his office.

The next day Ino finish her shift at the flower shop and decided to grab some Starbucks before heading home. They were working on new song all week so she was looking at some long nights.

When she was coming out of Starbucks with her double mocha latte with extra whip cream.

Something hit her and she spilled her latte all over herself. She was pissed she had just bought that top the week before.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't see you. Let me get you some napkins and I'll buy you a new coffee" the stranger said.

She looked at him he was taller than her. With blue eyes and messy thick blonde hair. She let all of her anger go and started thinking how cute he was.

"Oh okay thank you" she repiled.

They walked back in to Starbucks and he grabbed a ton of napkins and started to dry her off. When he asked her" so what did I spill on you so I know what to buy"

"I had a double mocha latte with extra whip cream" Ino said flatly as she looked at the cute boy.

It took a few mins but he paid and got her another latte. As they walked out he looked at her and said "sorry again I hope the stain comes out. But what's your name".

"My name is Ino and thank you for helping me and buying me another latte what your name" Ino asked.

"My name is Naruto" then got really nervous and asked. "Do you think I could have your number. If you say no I understand because I spilled coffee all over you and looked like a fool" he asked.

Ino thought about it for less an a second but made if sweat it out for a min. " okay Naruto give me your phone" she asked.

He pulled out his smart phone and handed it to her. She took it and put he number in it and handed it back.

"Thanks Ino I look forward to talking to you soon" Naruto said.

"Likewise" Ino smiled.

As she was walking away her phone rang so she picked up.

"Hello" Ino said.

"Oh Hi Ino its Naruto I just want to make sure this was a real number" he asked.

"Well you can see that its real" she teased. " why wouldn't it be a real number tho" Ino asked.

"Well most girls thank look like you don't really give me the time of day so I wanted to make sure. But now I know so have a good day I'll talk to you soon" Naruto said.

Ino blushed at his comments and thought it was a good thing she was away from him so he didn't see her turn red. "Sounds good talk to you later".

She made it back to the house for band practice. But in the back of her head she still was thinking about the blonde haired Naruto.

 **Well thats chapter two and the song in this chapter is Your Betrayal by Bullet for my Valentine. Well let me know what you think leave a comment or pm me and check off that like and fav button.**


	3. first gig

Hello everyone here is the next chapter rock stars **.** The two weeks went by fast they work and practiced as much as they could. Ino was a little nervous. She wanted to ask Naruto to the show. Finally she got the nerve to ask him. She pulled her phone out to text him.

Ino: Hey Naruto it's Ino are free tomorrow night.

Naruto: Hey Ino yeah I'm free why what's up.

Ino: My friends and I are playing a show at the Lightning Blade and I wanted to invite you. We can hangout after we gonna throw a party.

Naruto: Sounds fun can a bring a friend.

Ino: Sure the more the merrier. We go on at 6.

Naruto: Sure what kind of music do you guys play.

Ino: We play rock, metal. So prepare to have your world rocked.

Naruto: Looking forward to it.

Naruto put his phone back in his pocket. Then Naruto when in to the other room to talk to his best friend.

"Hey Gaara are you doing anything tomorrow" Naruto asked.

Gaara who was sitting in his chair with his eyes closed. He opened one of them."why what are you planning" he said in a emotionless tone.

Naruto smirked "well you know that cute girl I told you about. Well she invited us to her show she's doing at the Lightning Blade tomorrow."

"You mean she invited you and your trying to drag me along with you. Plus Kiba thinks this girl doesn't exist and he mite be right blonde bomb shells don't just like you" Gaara laughed.

"Don't joke you know you suck at it. But are you coming im sure she has cute friends" Naruto said.

"I guess what kind of show is it" Gaara asked.

"I guess she's in a rock/metal band" Naruto said.

"I guess but she better have a cute friend" Gaara replied.

The next day the girls got everything packed and now were figuring out what to where.

Temari was the first one ready she was standing in the living room in all white Jordan's in black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a low neck line showing just a bit of cleavage. Then to finish her look she put on a pair of black fingerless gloves. She had her hair in her normal four ponytails.

Tenten was next with a pair of black Jordan's white jeans with holes cut in them. And a white a sleeveless blouse. Her hair was in her panada buns.

Hinata was next to come out she had on black vans with black capris and a black spaghetti strap shirt. With her hair in one pony tail.

Sakura was next she had on pink Nikes with short black shorts with a a red and white striped tee.

Ino finished getting ready last. She had on a black pair of Jordan's with black skinny jeans with a black motorhead spaghetti strap shirt on with a black over coat. With a black choker neckless around her neck. With her hair up in a ponytail.

"Dam we look good lady's" Sakura said.

"Hell yeah" Ino replied.

The got to the Lightning Blade an hour early to set up and sound check. About ten mins till the girls went on Naruto showed up with Gaara. Ino ran over to say hi.

"Hey Naruto I'm glad you could make it who's your friend" Ino smiled.

"This is Gaara he's my best friend and wing man" Naruto laughed.

"Hi Gaara I'm Ino Yamanaka im glad you could make it to our show" Ino said.

"Thanks its not like I had a choice but some of us didn't think you were real" Gaara said.

"Didn't think I was real" Ino said confused.

"Yes well you see Naruto here is a great guy but girls always treat him badly or use him. So he has always had bad luck with girls. So when he told us about you we didn't believe him. So I came to look out for my best friend as he put it and I can tell your different" Gaara said.

"I see well thank you. I promise if things happen with us I wont hurt him. So if you guys can make it after here were having a after party at our place ill text you the details"Ino said.

6 o clock hit the lights deemed hundreds of people crowded the stage. A purple haired big chested women walked out on stage.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Lightning Blade. I'm you host with the most. The beautiful and sexy and single Anko Mitarashi you are having a great time at our Lightning festival.

I like to introduce to you all The Foxy" Anko Yelled.

When the curtain shot up Ino and Tenten started playing as Hinata got the drums started with her focus and rage in her eyes.

(An it will help you guys if you play the song as you read so this is symphony of destruction by megadeath)

You take a mortal man,

And put him in control

Watch him become a god,

Watch peoples heads a'roll

A'roll...

(Naruto watched and listen to the girls loving what he was hearing. He look at each girl first Ino. As she danced around playing her guitar hitting every note.)

Just like the Pied Piper

Led rats through the streets

We dance like marionettes,

Swaying to the Symphony...

Of Destruction

(Then at the pinklet as she song every note he found him self singing along with her.)

Acting like a robot,

It's metal brain corrodes.

You try to take it's pulse,

Before the head explodes.

Explodes...

Just like the Pied Piper

Led rats through the streets

We dance like marionettes,

Swaying to the Symphony...

Of Destruction

(The solo hit and Naruto was completely focused on Temari as she just thrashing the solo).

The earth starts to rumble

World powers fall

A'warring for the heavens,

A peaceful man stands tall

Tall...

Just like the Pied Piper

Led rats through the streets

We dance like marionettes,

Swaying to the Symphony...

Just like the Pied Piper

Led rats through the streets

We dance like marionettes,

Swaying to the Symphony...

Swaying to the Symphony...

Of Destruction

Later on that night after one of there breaks. The Foxy starts again

(An Rock out by motorhead)

Tenten really makes her bass sing as Temari and Hinata start as well.

Hear the music coming, loud as you can stand,

You will never be the same again,

Let the beat into you, let it turn you 'round,

Let it be your best friend,

You are the future, it's your time,

You and you and you,

Stay together this is yours and mine,

What we're gonna do.

Rock out, rock out, rock out,

Let it crush your fear,

Rock out, rock out, rock out,

And you can get it here!

(People were going nuts getting in to music )

Here comes the bass, thunder in the guts,

Rock 'til you can't stand,

Now the guitar speaks, gonna drive you nuts,

Power under your hand,

You are the people, now you shine,

You and you and you,

Stay together, let me speak the line,

What you gonna do?

Rock out, rock out, rock out,

Let it crush your fear,

Rock out, rock out, rock out,

You can get it here

Rock out, rock out, with your cock out,

Impress your lady friends,

Rock out, rock out, rock out,

'Til your life is at an end.

Anko was shocked how this little band. From back east had the hole bar going nuts she her self was on top of the bar dancing.

As the night continued the played and the crowd loved them. As they started the last two songs of the night.

(An end of the line. By Metallica)

Need...more and more

Tainted misery

Bleed...battle scars

Chemical affinity

Reign...legacy

Innocence corrode

Stain...rot away

Catatonic overload

Choke...asphyxia

Snuff reality

Scorch...kill the light

Incinerate celebrity

Reaper...butchery

Karma amputee

Bloodline...redefine

Death contagious deity

Hooked into this deceiver

Need more and more

Into the endless fever

Need more and more

New consequence machine

You burn through all your gasoline

Asylum overtime

Never mind...

You've reached the end of the line

Time...choke the clock

Steal another day

Die...faithfully

Narcissistic fade away

Twisted...jump the rail

Shatter the crowd below

Breaker...chase the ghost

From latest high to all-time low

Hooked into this deceiver

Need more and more

Into the endless fever

Need more and more

Ino looked out at the crazy crowd the girls love it that's why they play. She looked out to see Naruto being a air guitarist on her solo. With Gaara head banging next to him

New consequence machine

Burn through all your gasoline

Asylum overtime

Never mind...

You've reached the end of the line

Drop the hourglass of time

Spilling sand we will not find

As we gather here today

We bid farewell...

The slave becomes the master

The slave becomes the master

The slave becomes the master

The slave becomes the master

Need more and more

Right now and ever after

Need more and more

New consequence machine

Burn through all your gasoline

Asylum overtime

Never mind...

Dead hourglass of time

Sand we will not ever find

We gather here today

Say goodbye

'Cause you've reached the end of the line

The end of the line

The end of the line

The end of the line

You've reached the end of the line

Sakura walks off stage shes done for the night with one song left and its Ino's to sing.

(If I'd die tomorrow by Motley Crue)

Temari slowly starts stroking her guitar.

I wake up to find myself

After all these years

And where all the time has gone

Still seems so unclear

'Cause there's no one else

Since I found you

I know it's been so hard

You should know

If I die tomorrow

As the minutes fade away

I can't remember

Have I said all I can say?

You're my everything

You make me feel so alive

If I die tomorrow

It brings out the worst in me

When you're not around

I miss the sound of your voice

The silence seems so loud

'Cause there's no one else

Since I found you

I know it's been so hard

You should know

If I die tomorrow

As the minutes fade away

I can't remember

Have I said all I can say?

You're my everything

You make me feel so alive

If I die tomorrow

I spent all my life

Looking for our innocence

I've got nothing to lose

One thing to prove

I won't make the same mistakes

Now I know

That everything will be ok

When I die tomorrow

If I die tomorrow

As the minutes fade away

I can't remember

Have I said all I can say?

You're my everything

You make me feel so alive

You're my everything

You make me feel so alive

If I die tomorrow

If I die tomorrow

After the song was over Sakura came back out and the look there final congrats from the crowd.

 **Well there is the new chapter it was a good one to right tho. The next chapter for this will be in March. As always review or pm tell me what tou think.**


End file.
